shōgi
by Andy-n.n
Summary: Una simple partida entre Shikamaru y Sasuke, ¿quién ganara? One-shot, nada, nada de Yaoi


Principio del formulario

Hola! Gracias por pasarse por este one-shot, es una idea que me rondaba por la mente, es sobre una partida de shōgi entre Sasuke y Shikamaru post-guerra, no es muy interesante sin embargo me pareció una escena interesante…

Era una tarde tranquila, como de costumbre la oscuridad volvía de apoco a la aldea, justo como lo hacía cada noche, pero a nadie le importaba que tan oscura fuera la noche, ahora todo en paz, la oscuridad era una fiel amiga solamente de los amantes.

Shikamaru suspiro por tercera vez, este juego se estaba volviendo un verdadero "fastidio" ya era demasiado problemático jugar contra él, es decir, aun después de todo lo ocurrido y el tiempo, aun se sentía con reservas con él, por eso se había obligado a sí mismo a invitarse a jugar con él, bueno de echo Temari le había obligado a hacerlo.

"Tienes que conseguirte a alguien más que juegue contigo ese asqueroso juego, porque si toco una pieza de shōgi de nuevo, te juro que será para encajártela en tu perezoso…"

Se había alejado de ella y no había vuelto hasta el anochecer para demostrar que no era tan perezoso como ella pensaba… Bueno pero ese era otro asunto, con Neji muerto él se había quedado sin compañero de juego, no con uno estable, había jugado ya contra casi todos sus conocidos… incluso Kiba, ¡por dios había jugado con Kiba! Pero ahora no, estaba con un idiota cualquiera, estaba con un Sasuke que hasta ahora se había mostrado de lo más indulgente al aceptar a jugar shōgi con él.

- ¿Vas a hacer algún movimiento? – pregunto con neutralidad, el Nara suspiro de nuevo, lo tenía en una situación de lo más complicada, lo había previsto, no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba la mente del pelinegro, parecía que no tenía tapujos en sacrificar una pieza, pero tampoco era que había logrado meterlo en una situación tan "_problemática" _a base de puros sacrificios, era tan fastidiosamente bueno en el juego.

- Tsk- dijo audiblemente colocando su mano sobre el tablero pensando cual movimiento de los 5 mejores posibles hacer, esta vez un suspiro de frustración provino del pelinegro, Shikamaru levanto la vista, el hombre parecía impasible…- con una – maldijo Shikamaru, odiaba sacrificar una pieza, pero eso al menos por ahora le daba un momento de tranquilidad, tendría los siguientes 20 o 30 movimientos en "tranquilidad"- no pensé que fueras tan bueno en esto- declaro Shikamaru, a Sasuke solo le había tomado 5 segundos escoger su siguiente movimiento, Shikamaru se había enfrentado a rivales difíciles en este, que era por mucho el único juego que le gustaba practicar; había jugado contra Kakashi, y en esa vez se había metido en aprietos, pero esta vez, estaba en un verdadero problema.

- Si no tenías ganas de jugar- dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo sus veloces pensamientos,- debiste de habérmelo dicho.

- ¿Tienes la agenda "apretada" Uchiha?- dijo irónico Shikamaru, Sasuke no respondió, solo bajo la mirada al tablero y sin pensársela mucho sacrifico otra pieza arruinando así los posibles movimientos de Shikamaru, quien no había contemplado la posibilidad de que él hiciera ese movimiento.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con las piezas?- le pregunto Shikamaru, Sasuke lo miro con confusión en los ojos, al menos había confundido al genio Uchiha- no puedes ir por ahí sacrificando a tus aliados- su voz se elevó más de lo necesario para ser considerado un simple comentario, parecía más bien una reprimenda, Sasuke alzo una ceja

- Son simples piezas, de un juego, - replico Sasuke, haciéndose el desatendido, Shikamaru lo miro con impaciencia, moviendo su alfil a una posición comprometedora

- Este "juego" te permite prepararte para pensar más rápido en una estrategia- se defendió Sasuke, quien lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- A mí no me importaría sacrificar algunas piezas para conseguir mi objetivo – declaró Sasuke. "_por supuesto que no" _pensó Shikamaru, era más que claro que para Sasuke, lo importante era conseguir su objetivo, si no bastaba con hacer una recapitulación hacia su pasado, había sacrificado a sus amigos, su aldea, su futuro, a él mismo por un objetivo.- puedo ver que estás pensando, y ni pienses que he cambiado en ese aspecto- "claro que no" se dijo a sí mismo el Nara, ahora conocía más de su _enemigo_

Volvieron a su silencio en el cual los suspiros de frustración, molestia, fastidio y desesperación por parte de ambos era la única forma de comunicación que había entre ellos. Los movimientos venían por sus mentes y luego eran descartados tras el movimiento del contrario con la misma rapidez que sus piezas, decir que alguno tenía la ventaja era mentir.

La tarde en definitiva se volvió noche y ninguno de ellos parecía estar dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

- Pensaba que no te gustaba sacrificar piezas- comento Sasuke, tras ver como un molesto Shikamaru sacrificaba a su caballero para así poder poner a Sasuke en una situación bastante incomoda.

- Azuma una vez me dijo que si los Shinobi fuéramos pieza de ajedrez yo sería como el caballero- comento para controlar su arrebato de molestia- ¿Qué pieza serias tu Uchiha?

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para pensar, Shikamaru no sabía si el tiempo que se tomaba era para pensar en su movimiento o en su respuesta.

- Un peón- declaro Sasuke, ascendiendo a uno de sus peones, Shikamaru había considerado que la respuesta del pelinegro sería algo como: caballero de plata, oro, incluso rey, pero ¿un peón? Este tipo siempre parecía estar sorprendiéndolo, se alegró a si mismo de nunca habérselo enfrentado en una batalla a él, pues le habría resultado muy difícil conseguir una estrategia efectiva – Siempre manipulado por otros- declaro Sasuke ante la mirada de no entendimiento de su rival, quien enarco una ceja, pidiéndole que continuara- los jugadores no tenemos reparo en sacrificar a una pieza como el peón, siempre hay muchas como él,- Las palabras de Sasuke parecían ser extrañamente incomprensibles para él.

- Estas aquí por voluntad propia- respondió Shikamaru, para así intentar aliviar sus dudas- me refiero a estas en la aldea por voluntad propia, ¿Qué pieza eres ahora Sasuke, sigues siendo un peón?- pregunto Shikamaru, él solía aliviar sus dudas solo y en cuanto estas surgieran, maldijo otra vez el momento en el cual había decidido elegir a Sasuke como su siguiente rival en el shōgi, que va incluso pensó que sería fácil de derrotar, el hombre no parecía ser de los que se pensaban mucho las cosas, pero se había equivocado enormemente, ahora se encontraba en una situación que no experimentaba desde sus encuentros con su padre.

- Sigo siendo un peón- le respondió Sasuke- solo que ahora hay alguien más que mueve mis hilos- le contesto, Shikamaru se daba una idea de a lo que se refería – por cierto, tengo que irme no tan tarde, si no esos hilos me dejaran sin movimiento- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Entiendo- dijo Shikamaru manteniendo su mente fuera de la idea de ver a Sasuke siendo manipulado por ciertos hilos rosas, y a que se refería sin movimiento, su ágil mente, pero un tanto pervertida, lo llevo a pensar en Temari…

El juego parecía haberse prolongado demasiado llevaban si exagerar casi cuatro horas o más de juego, pero ambos eran orgullosos y ninguno de ellos se dejaría derrotar, Sasuke podría tener claramente un ventaja por el momento, pero su juego había sido de ventajas momentáneas, un interesante juego para quienes entendían el arte del shōgi, es más incluso Shikamaru está en declarar que estaba por perder pues cualquier movimiento lo pondría en jaque, mejor dicho su equivalente en el shōgi, una sonrisa torcida había surgido en el Uchiha, había que ser un idiota o un ignorante para no notar lo mal de la situación del Nara, quien estaba por ejecutar su movimiento, de echo tenía la pieza en el aire, el cual por cierto alargaría un poco su vida, pero sin embargo Sasuke sabia como derrotar al Nara.

-¡Teme!- grito la voz chillona de Naruto quien aterrizo sobre el tablero- Así que aquí estabas- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza de forma distraída, sin notar el aura asesina de Sasuke y Shikamaru- he estado buscándote toda la tarde, tienes que enseñarle a mis estudiantes esa técnica de fuego- dijo Naruto con aires molestos.

-Te dije, dobe, que tus estudiantes no tienen la naturaleza de fuego- respondió Sasuke, levantándose

-Igual me hiciste esperarte en el campo de entrenamiento- dijo casi chillando Naruto

- Yo no dije que iría- se defendió Sasuke

- Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con suavidad, recobrando su alegría, Sasuke se giró a verlo a los ojos- me pidió que te recordara que te esperaría en Ichiraku- los ojos de Sasuke se avivaron con ¿miedo?

-Me largo- anuncio, interrumpiendo la discusión que Naruto tenía con Shikamaru acerca de quien tendría que limpiar las piezas del juego que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar- tú- dijo señalando a Shikamaru- tenemos una partida pendiente.

Dicho eso salió de ahí corriendo como si no fuera haber un mañana, tenía que hacer un último sacrificio en el día para cumplir con su objetivo nocturno…

Hola! ( De nuevo xD) ¿Qué tal la escena? Ojala haya sido de agrado, es muy pequeño y espero dejen un comentario sobre él.

Saludos n.n


End file.
